


The String Master

by Sashaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU-ish?, Gen, One Shot, a character study (of sort), dark!Bedelia, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true puppeteer was someone always in the shadow, someone who would be always overlooked. </p>
<p>And Bedelia liked her role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The String Master

**Author's Note:**

> It was an idea that wouldn't live me alone - that Bedelia was the one pulling the strings. And that's the result.  
> Thanks to my sweetheart, Nehelena, who no longer even questions me and my ideas :)
> 
> -  
>  _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannibal._

Bedelia sank in the armchair with a sigh and a glass of red wine in her hand.

She stared at the liquid, not making a sound for a few seconds. 

Then her lips stretched in a smile and she laughed loudly, cold but amused. 

The laugher bubbled in her chest for a few minutes and slowly died down, morphing in a silent chuckle.

“Men” Bedelia shook her head, perfect blonde hair moving gracefully with the gesture. Her face was adored by a predatory smile and she drank the Shiraz, enjoying the spicy taste. 

“Everything’s doing perfectly” she murmured to herself, looking out of the window. “Dear Hannibal thinks he has one over me and Will – oh, that sweetheart. He almost got me with those sad eyes of his. Who knew he was such a good actor?”

She played with her necklace, which she wore only to appeal more to Jack Crawford. It worked, of course. All she had to do was appear as weak and feminine as possible.

“Really” she sighed. “Men are so easy” she stirred the wine in the glass, as she thought. 

“But the women are much more dangerous” she murmured, her red lips pulled in a line. “Ms Alana could be a great danger to my game… It would be such a shame to remove her from the chessboard…” 

She drank the rest of the wine and sighed once again. Her head was full of ideas and plans. And she wasn’t pleased with any of the outcomes. Bedelia frowned, a wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows. She put the glass down.

“Well” she stood up and adjusted her blouse. “There is a saying: If you cannot fight them, join them. I wonder what Ms Alana will think of that”

Bedelia smiled darkly as she grabbed her jacket. She walked out with a plan and hope for a great game.


End file.
